Silly Notions
by public static void
Summary: Susan is always honest with Padma, and if she says her head is full of silly notions then it must be true.


**For Lamia's Ultimate Battle! Competition - femslash pairing**

The lake is oddly set afire by the light of the sun clashing against the still waters, creating a myriad of colors from deep greens to fiery reds. It reminds Padma of the eternal (and stupid, if she might add) battle between the factions created by Gryffindors and Slytherins. Such a silly notion of House loyalty is unbearable to watch and live, and Padma is grateful for not being part of that.

"And to think I almost went into the turmoil," she sighs.

"Which one?" she hears someone says and turns around to see one of her best friends. "You mean the scandal going on about those girls' photos?"

Padma throws a handful of fallen leaves into her friend's face, who stopped them with a spell and sent them back to Padma before sitting by her side.

"Don't be like that, Susan," she says and turns her eyes to the waters again. "I was just thinking about my sorting. Did I ever tell you I almost went into Slytherin?"

She is surprised by Susan's dorky laughter. "I can't imagine you as a Slytherin, Padma, even if I try."

"Me neither," she says truthfully. "I mean, the Hat said I was ambitious enough, but really, I'm a simple girl."

"With expensive tastes and a passion for old, strange tomes of glamour magic."

"Fashionable transmutation, Susan," says Padma with exasperation. "I've told you many times."

The dorky laugh was back, though this time made Padma smile. Somehow, Susan always manages to get her laughing, even in direst circumstances, like last year when her grandmother passed away.

"For real, though," Susan says, getting a hold of Padma's hand and smiling fondly. "You would have been an amazing Slytherin."

Padma makes an exceptical noise.

"Why do you think so?" she asks, curious to know Susan's thoughts when she doesn't believe in her opinion.

"Well, to start with, you have the drive and determination to achieve your goals," starts Susan. "But instead of being all quiet about it, like we, humble Hufflepuffs do, you brag about it for everyone to know."

"That's because I deserve recognition for what I do," she says, annoyed. "Did you know I'm better than Granger in Arithmancy and still McGonagall only brags about her? And Draco Malfoy is not the best at Potions!"

Susan grins. "Precisely what I mean, my dear Padma."

She feels a blush invade her cheeks, but she doesn't know why. Padma has never felt ashamed of bragging about what she earns, but coming from Susan sounds almost vain.

"Do you think I'm wrong?" Padma asks.

"Not exactly," Susan tells her with an honesty Padma knows she won't find in any other person, not even her twin. "I like you just the way you are, Padma, but you push people away. They think you're a snobbish bitch, to put it gently."

"That's gentle?" Padma laughs and Susan smirks.

Neither girl talk for a while, each of them thinking about the turn of their conversation.

"You said you like me as I am," says Padma, as if she suddenly realized what Susan had said. "Do you mean that?"

Susan's grin is big and friendly, almost inviting Padma to smile along her friend.

"With all my heart."

Silence falls on them again, and Padma feels Susan caressing her hand with her thumb. She wants to stop her, but it feels strangely comforting after their little chat.

A part of her can't believe she is seen as snobby, much less a bitch, but Susan never lies to her and Padma believes in her completely. If she says that, then it must be true. Has she really been a know-it-all who brags about her achievements?

"Why haven't I pushed you away, then?"

Susan is not surprised by the question, and looks as if she were waiting for Padma to ask. Her face immediately lights up with a sentiment Padma is able to intuit.

"Actually, I came here to talk about that," Susan says, glowing and grinning almost as madly as Lovegood. "We've been friends for a couple of years."

"More like a lifetime," Padma interrupts, nervous but excited at what she infers is going on.

"Yes," agrees Susan. "We've known each other for a long time and even fought a war together. We saw people die and we lived to rebuild our world."

Padma's eyes fall, a shadow of memories she rather left forgotten surges into her mind before Susan lifts her face with her soft hands.

"And now I want for us to build something of our own," she says. "I love you and I think you love me back, Padma. If I'm right, then let us build a future together, if not, then we can still hang out sometimes and I promise there will be no creepy obsessive stuff!"

Padma wants to laugh at her choice of words, but she doesn't because Susan is being serious.

Susan loves her. Susan, the friend that makes her laugh with her witty comments about herself and any thing they can think of. The friend who shares her secrets with her and zealously guards Padma's. The friend whom she almost lost during the war.

But does she loves her, too? Susan seems to think so.

"I don't know if I love you in that way, Susan," admits Padma, half of her wanting to run and the other half wanting to prod at Susan's feelings to see if they match her own.

Instead of frowning or even showing any kind of disappointment, Susan smiles widely.

"You have all the time in the world to figure out what you feel," she says honestly, to Padma's relief. "I'll be waiting, but I swear I won't be all over you. That's just not me."

Padma nods.

Suddenly, she realizes that the sun is gone and the lake is now mirroring the white glow of the moon.

"Don't you think we should go back?" Padma asks, remembering the long parchment on the few charms used in Alchemy she is due tomorrow. "I really want my essay to be better than Granger's."

Susan stands up and helps Padma do the same. "You seriously need to get a life, Padma," she jokes. "Grades and Granger are not really that important."

Padma knows Susan is right, but she just hates to see how everyone favors Granger, just like they did with Harry and Weasley. Only with them it had nothing to do with knowledge, and thus it didn't bother Padma at all.

"Do you think that's what Slytherins feel all the time?" Susan asks. "They often complain of being ignored on behalf of others, mostly Gryffindors."

"Theirs are just silly rivalries cultivated by pride and prejudice."

"Do you know that's a muggle novel?" Susan laughs. "In _Pride and Prejudice_ , a girl and a gentleman are in love but they refuse to bow down to their own feelings, all because of their wounded egos and the big differences between them."

Now, Padma laughed. "Just like the snakes and lions."

Susan looks at her with a mix of amusement and mockery. "And just like you, Padma."

Padma frowns. "I liked you better when you were professing your love for me, I think."

"You can't always get what you want."

"Isn't that a muggle song?"

"That's life, Padma," Susan tells her with wisdom. "Either way, you're vain about your knowledge and I still love you. In fact, I think I love you more for that. You wouldn't be Padma if you covered yourself with humble, fake words."

Padma smirks. "And you wouldn't be my Susan if you let me be!"

" _Your_ Susan?" the Hufflepuff girl asks, hopeful and smiling.

" _My_ Susan."


End file.
